


[Vid] Brothers & Sisters (Big Bright World)

by Sholio



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Unrequited Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Magnify the best inside me.A vid about the unrequited (and occasionally requited) sibling relationships of Iron Fist.





	[Vid] Brothers & Sisters (Big Bright World)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a tag that was occasionally used in Guardians of the Galaxy fic: _Unrequited Parent-Child Relationship._ I loved that tag, and thinking about it made me think about how Iron Fist is one of the only shows I've seen where a big part of the show is its unrequited _sibling_ relationships. Whatever the sibling version of UST is ("I desperately want to be your brother but you just won't let me!") this show has it all over the place. So this is a vid about that.

**Download:** [Download 30 Mb MP4 here](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/IronFist-BigBrightWorld-small.mp4.zip) | [Download 140 Mb MP4 here](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/IronFist-BigBrightWorld.mp4.zip)  
**Tumblr:** [Posted here](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/179628390913/iron-fist-fanvid-brothers-sisters-big-bright)  
**Lyrics:** [Here](https://genius.com/Garbage-big-bright-world-lyrics)


End file.
